


Love

by SnowCherry18



Category: Free!
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love, M/M, One Shot, Romance, commission
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowCherry18/pseuds/SnowCherry18
Summary: Haruka no comprende por completo que es el amor. Esto le ha traído problemas al momento de descubrir que tiene sentimientos por dos compañeros muy importantes en su vida y que, aquellos sentimientos hacia ellos son muy similares a la sensación que tiene cuando nada junto a ellos.
Relationships: Kirishima Ikuya/Nanase Haruka, Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Kudos: 3





	Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aranza Rios](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Aranza+Rios).



> Licencia: Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike 4.0

Al parecer, las cosas se habían solucionado tras largas dificultades. Todos habían pasado por situaciones que necesitaban resolver, el tiempo y la honestidad había logrado resolver los problemas, o eso es lo que se creía. Pues al lograr retomar aquellas amistades perdidas, había provocado que resurgieran otras dificultades, las cuales habían permanecido ocultas y que, en la infancia posiblemente no habían logrado tener un sentido para ellos.

Nanase Haruka era uno de los primeros en verse afectado, envuelto en aquellos dilemas que nunca había experimentado anteriormente. Lo más cercano a aquel concepto era el sentimiento que le provocaba estar en el agua, aunque ahora al parecer era un sentimiento completamente diferente, o así se sentía. Incluso al momento en que le había consultado a Makoto, no logró resolver por completo el dilema al que se veía enfrentado.

Al parecer, incluso un estudiante universitario podía verse envuelto en conflictos de ese tipo, el amor no hacía diferencia en la edad o sexo, todas y cada una de las personas tenían la posibilidad de enamorarse y verse en un conflicto al no comprender aquella dificultad.

Haru se encontraba en estos momentos en su departamento, y tal y como había ocurrido en reiteradas ocasiones, había ingresado a la bañera. El contacto con el agua le producía una agradable sensación y posiblemente lograría llegar a alguna respuesta, por mínima que fuera.

― Amor ― murmuró mientras jugaba con sus manos en agua y miraba el techo como si fuera el infinito ― ¿realmente es posible que aquello sea amor? ― lentamente comenzó a sumergirse, hasta quedar completamente bajo el agua. ¿Realmente era tan difícil comprender un sentimiento como ese? un sentimiento similar a cuando nadaba, pero a la vez de forma más abrumante. Nanase salió del agua, recuperando el aire y acomodando su cabello mientras fruncía ligeramente el ceño - no me gusta ― murmuró.

Pero Haruka no era el único que se veía en aquel tipo de conflictos, tratando de comprender el significado del amor. Kirishima Ikuya, antiguo compañero de Haruka, se veía en un conflicto similar, o posiblemente si sabía al respecto solo que no deseaba admitirlo.

  
  


Luego de haber resuelto las dificultades al haberse encontrado con Haruka y haber regresado a su antigua forma de ser, logrando afianzar sus lazos de amistad, recuperando otros y logrando ser más seguro de sí mismo, otra dificultad se había cruzado en su camino. Desde secundaria se había sentido atraído hacia Haru, solo que en esos momentos pensó que era debido a su estilo de nado y más que nada con la libertad que disfrutaba aquel deporte, casi como un estilo de vida, más aquellos pensamientos quedaron estancados y ocultos por un largo tiempo, hasta ahora.

  
  


Al parecer no era solo admiración lo que sentía por Haruka, bien lo sabía pues en su mente aún recordaba el día de la lluvia de estrellas, había pedido más de un deseo, solo uno había confesado cuando había vuelto a reunirse con Asahi, Makoto y Haru, el cual era de poder ser como el último a quien consideraba un héroe, o más bien, un príncipe. La verdad era que, su segundo deseo estaba relacionado con aquello; deseaba y aún seguía deseando, que aquellos sentimientos inexplicables fueran correspondidos por su compañero.

  
  


Dio un suspiro, mirando desde su cama el techo de su apartamento, realmente estaba en un dilema, como algunos habían dicho, solía no notar muchas cosas, y Haru era igual en ese sentido, por lo que si él había notado esos sentimientos tal vez debería dar el primer paso, pero sentía miedo, realmente mucho miedo a descubrir cómo era que podría terminar todo aquello.

  
  


― Supongo que Haru realmente vendría a ser el príncipe de este cuento ― murmuró con una sonrisa afligida recordando la historia de la sirenita ― solo espero realmente no volverme espuma luego de la decisión que tome ― dio una ligera y amarga risa, para luego sentarse. Buscó con la mirada su teléfono y cuando lo encontró lo tomó entre sus manos, observándolo por un tiempo, esperando que la respuesta fuera capaz de surgir por si sola, sin tener que pasar por aquellas dificultades ― pero eso no pasará, al parecer he descubierto otra debilidad ― volvió a reír y se armó de valor, enviando un mensaje de texto al dueño de sus mayores dilemas emocionales en estos momentos.

  
  


.

.

.

  
  


Habían quedado de reunirse aquel día, pues ambos tenían el día libre de las prácticas y prácticamente habían sido obligados a tomar un ligero descanso. De hecho, Ikuya se había sorprendido con la facilidad con la cual Haru había aceptado reunirse con él, no es que él pensara que Haru no quisiera reunirse, sino que aquella misma rapidez hacía que se sintiera ansioso y ligeramente nervioso por lo que iba a hacer en estos momentos, incluso se había sorprendido porque Haru había respondido su mensaje con rapidez.

  
  


Decidió olvidar aquellos detalles por el momento. Miró su reloj, mientras esperaba al azabache, pues había llegado 20 minutos antes a su encuentro, realmente la ansiedad que sentía, parecía algo serio en esos instantes. Trató de tomar un poco de aire, cerrando sus ojos para calmarse.

  
  


― ¿Ikuya? ― la voz de Nanase trajo de regreso al peliverde, el cual abrió los ojos y miró un tanto sorprendido a su acompañante ― has llegado antes ― comentó con obviedad Haru, mirándole un poco confundido.

  
  


― ¿Eh? Oh si, llegué antes ― le sonrió de forma suave logrando ocultar su nerviosismo ― aunque tú también lo has hecho así que creo que ambos nos adelantamos ―

  
  


― Es cierto ― murmuró pensativo, concordando con el chico ― a decir verdad, quería poder conversar contigo ― confesó con tranquilidad sorprendiendo a Ikuya, quien apartó ligeramente la mirada ― ¿Ikuya? ―

  
  


― ¿Por qué no mejor caminamos? Hay un café cerca, para que podamos conversar ― sentía arder ligeramente sus mejillas, por lo que hasta que no fue capaz de controlarlo correctamente, regresando la mirada a la azulada de Haru, quien aún le observaba un poco confundido ― no fue nada, descuida ―

  
  


― De acuerdo ― murmuró aún algo extrañado, pues el comportamiento de Ikuya no parecía el normal, más no se veía acomplejado o en problemas, por lo que no era capaz de descubrir el origen de aquel extraño comportamiento ― Makoto podría hacerlo ― murmuró para sí recordando a su mejor amigo, y la facilidad que tenía para lograr comprender a otras personas.

  
  


Ambos se dirigieron a aquel café que había mencionado Ikuya, en un silencio calmado y agradable por parte de ambos, la presencia del otro les relajaba incluso fuera del agua, a pesar de que ambos tuvieran aquellos conflictos internos tratando de descubrir que eran aquellos sentimientos.

  
  


Al llegar al café tomaron asiento en el exterior, en donde ambos ordenaron, Kirishima una malteada de pistacho y Nanase un café americano pagándolos en ese momento. Cuando trajeron sus pedidos, agradecieron al mismo tiempo, con un pequeño gesto con la cabeza, a lo que la chica que los había atendido dio una ligera risa, para luego retirarse, volviendo a quedar solos en la terraza. Permanecieron en silencio por unos momentos, esta vez porque ninguno sabía cómo iniciar una conversación.

  
  


― Haru, ¿recuerdas el día en el que hicimos la promesa? ― Ikuya fue el primero en romper el silencio, mientras jugaba con el sorbete de su malteada y miraba al chico, viendo como asentía, pues era obvio que recordaba aquel momento, habían conversado hace poco al respecto ― quería hablarte sobre el deseo que pedí, recuerdas… El ser como tú, pues te considero mi Héroe ― sonrió levemente.

  
  


― Aun no puedo considerarme un héroe ― murmuró frunciendo el ceño ligeramente avergonzado y sin comprender bien por qué insistían en decir que era un héroe.

  
  


― Lo sé ― dio una pequeña risa ante los gestos de su compañero ― pero para mí sigues siendo mi héroe, pues lograste salvarme, en la competencia del combinado individual ― le sonrió de forma cálida y bajó sus manos por el frío vaso de su malteada, apretando un poco este con nerviosismo ― a decir verdad, esa noche no fue lo único que deseé ―

  
  


― ¿No lo fue? ― ladeó un poco la cabeza confundido ― ¿qué fue lo otro que deseaste? ― preguntó directamente, sentía curiosidad, por alguna razón deseaba saber.

  
  


― Bueno, es bastante complejo, incluso para mi comprenderlo, incluso ahora luego de años ― bajó su mirada, concentrándose en el hermoso verde pistacho de su malteada ― ¿Has escuchado la historia de la sirenita? ―

  
  


― No…no estoy muy seguro ― dijo cada vez más confundido ― Creo que has mencionado que es tu historia favorita ― comentó tratando de hacer memoria ― ¿qué ocurre con aquella historia? ―

  
  


― Bueno de forma simple, la Sirenita se enamora de un príncipe humano que había salvado en una ocasión, incluso entrega su voz a cambio de piernas, pero el príncipe se enamora de una princesa del reino vecino y se casan, la sirenita sufre y, tiene la posibilidad de volver a ser una sirena si apuñala al príncipe o bien volverse espuma por su corazón roto. Al final ella no puede matar al príncipe, pues aún lo ama por lo que decide convertirse en espuma ― le explica sonriendo levemente, decidiendo alzar la mirada ― en un principio me costó entender, pero creo que tiene relación con un amor no correspondido, pero que de igual forma uno es feliz si su persona amada es feliz… n-no se si me explico muy bien ― dio una risa un tanto complicado mirando a Haruka.

  
  


El azabache ahora estaba completamente confundido, o eso deseaba, pues había comprendido lo que Ikuya trataba de explicarle. La charla con Makoto también había ayudado para ello. Movió sus manos un poco inquietas, escondiéndolas, más no apartó la mirada del peliverde, permaneciendo sereno a través de su mirada.

  
  


― Realmente no sé de esos temas ― confesó ― pero creo que la sirenita es una gran persona… ¿o sirena? ― murmuró lo último confundiéndose ― después de todo decidió por su cuenta que es lo mejor, siguió su corazón… Es como cuando uno decide nadar con todas sus fuerzas o elige algún estilo… Ella era libre de decidir y sus vínculos con el príncipe hicieron que optara por lo mejor para él, aunque saliera lastimada ―

  
  


Para sorpresa de Kirishima, Haru había dado una respuesta muy madura. Sonrió ante ese hecho, pues Haru solía hacer aquello, responder de forma directa, expresando lo que pensaba y que, en muchas ocasiones era una respuesta más madura que la que todos pensaban.

  
  


― Tienes razón, la sirenita era libre y fue capaz de decidir lo mejor desde su punto de vista ― dio una ligera risa.

  
  


― pero ¿qué relación tiene la historia con tu segundo deseo en aquel campamento? ―

  
  


― pues, a decir verdad… Creo que el príncipe eres tú Haru. No es que diga que yo te he salvado, al contrario, tú me has salvado a mí, es solo que… ― guardó silencio, sintiendo sus mejillas arder ― Haru, me gustas, pero a la vez quiero que seas feliz por lo que no quiero forzar estos sentimientos ― confesó finalmente mirando al azabache.

  
  


Haruka miró completamente sorprendido al peliverde, pues no había esperado palabras tan directas, más hablábamos de Ikuya, el chico solía ser directo y sabía que no sería capaz de mentir, mucho menos en un tema así. Se sintió inquieto, pues su corazón comenzó a latir con mayor frenesí, era una especie de adrenalina similar a la que sentía antes de nadar. Abrió su boca, intentando que las palabras salieran de su boca, cerrándola casi de inmediato, frustrado, no sabía que debía decir. ¿Qué era lo que realmente sentía por Ikuya? A decir verdad, se sentía atraído por él, y posiblemente también correspondía los sentimientos del chico, pero con tan solo pensar en esa situación, su mente también la ocupaba cierto pelirrojo de afilada sonrisa. Frunció el sueño y apretó sus labios, un poco molesto, pues aquella sensación que sentía junto a Ikuya era diferente a la que experimentaba con Rin, pero a la vez era muy similar.

  
  


― Haru, no tienes que darme una respuesta inmediata ― le comentó el chico con una sonrisa ― incluso para mí fue difícil el darme cuenta, y como dije no planeo forzarte a nada ―

  
  


― Pero Ikuya… ― no supo que más decir, pues no era capaz de darle una respuesta con tal confusión, pero a la vez no deseaba poder ser sincero con él.

  
  


― Creo que se está haciendo tarde, será mejor que regrese ― comentó con tranquilidad el peliverde, observando el cielo, aun se lograba ver aquel hermoso tono celeste en él, pero con pequeños matices que comenzaban a cambiar, anunciando un pronto atardecer.

  
  


― Espera ― Haru lo detuvo al notar que tenía intenciones de levantarse ― Ikuya yo… No puedo darte una respuesta aun… A decir verdad, me siento muy confundido ― agitó su cabeza, moviendo su cabello frustrado ― pues no comprendo bien estos sentimientos… A tu lado siento que mi corazón late muy fuerte y es agradable, como cuando nado con tranquilidad y libre ― le trató de explicar cómo pudo ― pero… Siento algo similar por otra persona y no quiero dar una respuesta equivocada. Realmente pensaré en tus sentimientos ― le dijo con una mirada seria y segura, pues no quería volver a lastimar al chico.

  
  


Ikuya se sorprendió y sonrió tratando de contener las lágrimas, sus ojos picaban ligeramente, pero fue capaz de impedir que cayeran ― realmente agradezco que lo consideres Haru y, quiero que lo tomes con calma, ya lo dije… Así como la sirenita, yo quiero que tu seas feliz, sin importar si es a mi lado o no ― le regaló una hermosa sonrisa, sintiendo como el chico apretó levemente su mano para luego soltarla ― bueno, ahora sí creo que me retiró, que pases buena noche Haru ― hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiró.

  
  


Haru se quedó un poco más en aquel café, tratando de pensar que hacer, sin llegar a una respuesta concreta. Suspiró frustrado, decidiendo retirarse del café. Necesitaba nadar, despejar su mente, mantenerse sereno y buscar como aclararla, pero no podía dirigirse a la piscina de la universidad, pues le habían prohibido ir aquel día. Dio otro suspiro, tampoco podía pedir ayuda a su entrenador, pues podía que la situación se complicara más y él se sintiera aún más confundido.

  
  


Finalmente decidió ir a la piscina municipal de Tokio, donde rápidamente se dirigió al interior. Se quitó la ropa e ingresó a la zona de la piscina competitiva, en esta ocasión estaba vacía, agradecía eso, pues le ayudaría a pensar con más calma y sin inconvenientes.

  
  


Se sumergió de inmediato en el agua, y nadó hacia el otro extremo, se permitió ser uno con el agua y despejar su mente. Nadó un buen rato hasta que finalmente decidió flotar de espaldas, observando el cielo a través del techo de cristal. Le agradaba nadar, amaba nadar, y era capaz de comparar aquella agradable sensación con los sentimientos que sentía por aquellas dos personas importantes para él; cerró sus ojos mientras flotaba, entrando a su propio mundo, desconectándose de todo lo demás.

  
  


No sintió cuando otro ingresó a la piscina hasta que nadó a su lado y le llamó por su nombre, provocando que abriera sus ojos sorprendido y se pusiera de pie.

  
  


― Realmente cuando estás en el agua eres capaz de ignorar todo lo demás, no cambias Haru ― suspiró resignado y luego le mostró una traviesa sonrisa.

  
  


― Rin ― Murmuró con sorpresa el azabache al ver al segundo causante de sus confusos pensamientos ― ¿qué haces aquí? ―

  
  


― ¿Realmente eso es lo primero que preguntas? ― le dijo el pelirrojo alzando una ceja con diversión, para luego negar con la cabeza ― realmente no cambias ― dio una risa ― llamé a tu celular, pero no respondías, Makoto me comentó que hoy no tendrías practica así que decidí buscarte aquí. Necesitaba hablar contigo ― comentó con tranquilidad.

  
  


― ¿Hablar? ¿Ocurrió algo? ― preguntó con preocupación, demostrándolo en su rostro.

  
  


― Tranquilo, no es nada grave. Pero ahora que estamos acá, ¿te parece nadar un poco y luego charlamos? ― sonrió de forma traviesa.

  
  


― No traje mis lentes ni mi gorra ― refunfuñó Haru mirando al chico.

  
  


― pero si trajiste tu traje de baño ― se burló notando como apartaba la mirada ― yo te prestaré unos, descuida así que nademos un poco ― palmeó su espalda levemente y nadó a la orilla, seguro de que Haru le seguiría.

  
  


Tal como Rin había pensado, Haru le siguió. Le entregó una gorra y lentes extra que traía en su bolso, para luego ambos dirigirse al punto de partida y tras la indicación, ambos se sumergieron en el agua, compitiendo. Nadaron bastante, a tal punto que en el cielo lograban verse las estrellas. Ahora ambos se encontraban sentados en una orilla, con los pies sumergidos en el agua hasta que el pelirrojo propuso salir, pues también debían cuidar de ellos.

  
  


― Haru sobre lo que quería conversar ― inició Rin, mientras le lanzaba una toalla al azabache quien la atrapó con facilidad, comenzando a secar su cabello ― Debo regresar a Sídney mañana ― se detuvo al notar la expresión de tristeza del chico ― maldición Haru, déjame terminar. No pongas esa cara ― dio una pequeña risa ― debo regresar, pero viajaré en vacaciones a Japón ― le sonrió ― además aún nos quedan las competencias nacionales, no es como si ya no fuéramos a vernos o dejáramos de comunicarnos ― le dijo riendo, notando como el chico apartaba la mirada, al parecer molesto, por lo que sonrió con tristeza ― Aunque aquello no es todo lo que tengo que decirte ―

  
  


― ¿qué más tienes que decirme? ― su voz había sonado ligeramente molesta haciendo que Rin volviera a reírse de él, por lo que le miró molesto.

  
  


― Vamos no te enfades ― dijo entre risas ― es... Es algo complicado lo que tengo que decirte, pero no quiero irme esta vez sin ser capaz de contarte ― le miró, y todo rastro de broma había sido reemplazado por seriedad, provocando que Haru se pusiera alerta ― La verdad es que yo… Verás hace mucho tu… Lo que quiero decir es que … Mierda es más difícil de lo que pensé ― exclamó en un gruñido ante su propia dificultad de expresarse, mirando a Haru y decidiendo acercarse a él decidido, si no era capaz de expresarlo con palabras lo haría con acciones.

  
  


Haru se sentía confundido, no retrocedió al momento en que Rin se acercó a él, más no vio venir su siguiente movimiento. El pelirrojo había tomado la toalla que había estado usando, y le cubrió los ojos con rudeza. Sin ser capaz de ver lo próximo que sintió fueron los labios de su amigo sobre los de él, en un beso torpe y casto. No fue capaz de reaccionar, quedo completamente estático en su lugar.

  
  


― Me gustas Haru, bastante… Y realmente ha sido muy difícil el decirte esto ― Rin continuaba cubriendo los ojos de Haru, impidiendo que viera su intenso sonrojo ― ¡N-No espero una respuesta de ti pronto, pero necesitaba que lo supieras! ― su voz había sonado más fuerte de lo normal ― no dejaré que me veas y… No quiero que digas nada o me sigas… Conversemos bien esto cuando regrese de Sídney, solo serán dos semanas ― le pidió y sin más tomó sus cosas y prácticamente huyó de allí, algo que no le agradaba, pues lo hacía verse menos cool, pero al final su vergüenza no había sido controlada y no deseaba que Haru le viera de esa forma.

  
  


Haru no había sido capaz de reaccionar, por lo que incluso cuando Rin se retiró quedó con la toalla sobre sus ojos hasta que finalmente había logrado salir del trance. Se dejó caer en el suelo, mientras era capaz de escuchar su corazón. Tal y como ocurría cuando nadaba con Rin, sentía una adrenalina diferente, ardiente e inexplicable, la cual contrarrestaba a la serenidad, paz y libertad de Ikuya. Ahora su confusión solo había incrementado, pues las dos personas que ocupaban su mente y posiblemente su corazón se habían confesado, el mismo día, pero en tiempos y formas diferentes. Debía ser capaz de entregar una respuesta sincera a ambos, pero uno de ellos posiblemente saldría lastimado, cosa que no deseaba en lo absoluto, más que nada, porque por su culpa ellos ya habían sido lastimados y no quería volver a repetir aquello.

  
  


Luego de un tiempo, logró colocarse de pie, decidiendo ir por su ropa y regresar a su departamento. Ya en él, preparó un baño de agua caliente. Mientras la bañera se llenaba recibió un mensaje, por lo que con rapidez lo tomó, notando que era de Ikuya. El chico le explicaba que Natsuya, su hermano mayor, le había invitado o más bien casi secuestrado a Estados unidos por unas pequeñas vacaciones antes de las nacionales, pero que regresaría en dos semanas. Dos semanas en las cuales Rin tampoco se encontraría en Japón.

  
  


Dejó el teléfono junto a sus cosas y decidió sumergirse en la bañera, estaba tenso, confundido. No sabía que hacer exactamente, solo sabía que, debía llegar a una respuesta, aunque ello significara lastimar a uno de los dos. Usaría aquellas dos semanas en las cuales ambos estarían lejos para pensar con claridad. Posiblemente pediría un poco de ayuda a Makoto, pero sabía que al final, era él quien debía tomar una decisión. Apoyó su cuerpo en la bañera, y suspiró nuevamente.

  
  


― Rin… Ikuya… Prometo encontrar una respuesta ― murmuró mirando el techo, ordenaría sus ideas y sentimientos, y haría hasta lo imposible para descubrir lo que sentía por ambos, se esforzaría incluso más que cuando nadaba, pues sus lazos con ambos eran muy preciados y esperaba que, fuera cual fuera la respuesta, permitiera que sus lazos de amistad se mantuvieran con el otro. Deseaba un final en donde los tres fueran capaces de ser felices, aunque no fuera de la manera en la que en un principio habían pensado. De esa forma, se sumergió por completo en la bañera y permitió que el calor relajara sus músculos, conectándose con el agua, en busca de una pequeña ayuda, para definir por completo sus sentimientos.

  
  



End file.
